Bastard
by shurashur09
Summary: Caelum Ophiuchus Hadrian LeFay the bastard child of James Potter and Regulus Black has lived his life in obscurity and solitude. That is into the day he receives and invitation to attend Hogwarts. What secrets await him?
1. Foreshadow

**Summary:** Caelum Ophiuchus Hadrian LeFay the bastard child of James Potter and Regulus Black has lived his life in obscurity and solitude. That is into the day he receives and invitation to attend Hogwarts. What secrets await him? And will he ever discover the true meaning of his mother's sacrifice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I make any money through the usage of said characters, Harry Potter it is the sole property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This story has been in the works for a very long time. In the beginning, I based his personality off several fictional and non-fiction characters and as he developed, I added new components to his persona. When I first published it, I was devastated by the lack or response and the negative comments of my portrayal of him. However, they did have a point I was completely inexperienced as writer, hopefully this new version shows you more depth.

I've recently noticed that a gross majority of my stories are Angst ridden, as far as I am concern Happily Ever doesn't exist and it just doesn't happen by snapping your fingers. The journey to happiness is long and riddled by many perils, those of the heart, the mind and soul.

So, I scrapped and rewrote it several times, after reading the story "Death of Today" by Epic Solemnity. It inspired me to rewrite the story and hold true to the persona that I gave this version of the boy-who-lived, known of that naive angst-riddled hero we all know so well.

He's cold, malicious, overall the perfect little Pureblood, but he's also a child. His books, his knowledge are barriers he's built over the years to protect himself, so begins the tale of Caelum Le Fay, the Bastard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I based the title and his whole character off the treatment Bastard children would receive in the Olden days. Back then, they were known either as Bastards or as Whoresons, in most cases they were shunned by their fathers and were meant to inherit nothing. Although illegitimate children turn out to make the most of their lives, going as far as to surpass all expectations.

Defect of Birth, a former Roman Catholic canon law was a loophole in regards to legitimizing a child. It could be remedied in four ways. The first being a marriage between the two parents before the birth of said child. The second a recsript by the Pope, meaning the Pope must verbally approved the child legitimized. The third by way of religious profession, I'm not sure about this one but there are a wide stream of possibilities. One of which being the child is to induced into Priesthood or the parents and the final by Dispensation.

The only way a Bastard child would receive a percentage of their sires estate, is if said sire acknowledge their existence. Which rarely happened unless, he had a really understanding wife or no other possible heirs.

Different countries had different laws for Bastards; in Wales, illegitimate children had the same rights as legitimate children going as far as to be included in their father's inheritance. Thankfully though many countries have abolished such laws but this is the Wizarding World were talking about, they are far behind the muggles in regards to their laws and mannerisms.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	2. Mother

**Summary:** Caelum Ophiuchus Hadrian LeFay the bastard child of James Potter and Regulus Black has lived his life in obscurity and solitude. That is into the day he receives and invitation to attend Hogwarts. What secrets await him? And will he ever discover the true meaning of his mother's sacrifice.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nor do I make any money through the usage of said characters, Harry Potter it is the sole property of J.K. Rowling and other affiliated companies.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**The mother-child relationship is paradoxical and, in a sense, tragic. It requires the most intense love on the mother's side, yet this very love must help the child grow away from the mother, and to become fully independent."** Eric Fromm

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Mother…What is it in that single word, that causes all these tears to begin to flow?

I have no early memory of my _Mother_, only stories and scrapbooks filled to the brim of his beauty. Strangers telling me how beautiful he was and how much he loved me. Nevertheless, I hate him with every fiber of my being for bringing me into this world. For cursing my existence and for labeling me as I am, a bastard. The term bastard is used to describe an illegitimate offspring, by rape or by sexual relationships before marriage, or in worst cases a child beget by a married man. The latter of which describes my situation. My father was a bored married man, with two children and a third on the way. My mother was just a little boy lost, who fell to deep into my sire's web.

My therapist chalked it up to my abandonment issues, this rippling disgust I feel. My hatred to my mother was rooted to my lack of place within the world and the unknowns of my origin. But that was untrue I knew who fathered me and I knew when it where it happened. My mother kept a diary of their meeting, filled to the core with explicit details of them rutting in non-consequential places. My mother was treated like a whore or in society terms a mistress, and ye he held true to his love for this, this filthy vagabond. How? Why? His mother could hold his own life in higher regards he just didn't understand. The smart thing would have been to abort them both and move on with his life.

My twin, don't know whether he was to be a girl or boy. I absorbed him during my mother's pregnancy. Carry one fetus was a staring, but a second one made it far more difficult. So in an act of desperation my magic reacted and my twin and I became one. The Med-Witch and Wizards called it a miracle, whilst I referred to it Darwinism at its best. I believe in one thing though, survival of the fittest. If one is not fit to survive, then they will meet their ends like the rest of the weak populace. Fact is, I don't give a damn about my lost twin, good riddance. If he had somehow survived, he would probably be attached to a number of machines and all it would take is a slight nudge on my part to unplug him.

The only thing left I have of my mother was a heavy gold locket with a serpentine 'S' with tiny emeralds inlay on the front. For the life of me, I could never open the bloody thing. My mother also left a blood warded trunk and a diary detailing his pregnancy and his dreams for the future. As much as I hated my mother I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it, I don't know whether there was a spell in place that kept me from discarding it or my own petty human feelings.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


End file.
